Voice
by HatterSaz
Summary: Some things can't be helped, but it's important to thank everyone in your life and keep flying. [Rest in Peace Tanaka Kazunari]


The team jumped and ran around the gym, each one silent as they practiced for future matches. The sky outside was a lovely shade of orange, the light from the setting sun lighting the gym around them. The open door letting in a chilly yet welcomed breeze.

After one more freak quick, the captain called the end of practice. As they set the stuff away, Kiyoko and Yachi went to get Takeda. The three returning when the boys had almost finished packing the stuff away.

The team got changed, and met the girls and teacher by the gate. The group walked in silence again, heads looking determinedly forward as they headed for their destination.

* * *

When the team made it up the steep hill, their heads lowered in greeting. A few began shedding tears, while others fought them back to be strong for the ones that needed them. As spokesperson and captain of the team, Daichi stepped forward, placing his bouquet on the stone.

"Thank you for watching over us for all of this time. It wasn't that long but, it means the world to us. We will continue to do you proud Sensei."

He stepped back, finally letting a tear fall. Suga placed a reassuring hand on the ravens shoulder, taking a sharp inhale of breath as he tried to calm down. Next to place flowers down was Yachi. The poor girl was bawling her eyes out as she stood to speak. Still, she held firm.

"T-Thank you for everything Sensei. W-We couldn't have, couldn't have done it, without y-you."

She ended with a curt bow before running back to Kiyoko, the elder girl holding the blonde in her arms, eyes shining with unshed tears. Tanaka and Noya were beside them, tears streaming down their faces too. Though, they tried to look strong in the presence of the girls.

Both boys moved forward, Tanaka fist bumping the engraved stone as Noya bowed to ninety degrees.

"Thank you Sensei!"

They got back in line. The other second years nodding along with their words, none of them able to speak past the flow of tears.

Yamaguchi took shaky steps towards the stone, Tsukishima beside him with tears in the corners of his eyes. With Tsukishima being too emotional right now, Yamaguchi chose to speak for them both.

"Sensei, we appreciate you helping the team, even though we were a handful. T-Thank you."

The two first years walked back to the group, both avoiding eye contact as they cried to themselves. Taking a deep breath in preparation, Kageyama walked up. He laid a volleyball down next to the stone, face scrunched in his attempt to not cry. He willed himself to be strong as he faced the stone with pride.

"Sensei, you taught me so much, thanks… I, um… I'm still not, good at this but, I'll get better Sensei! So, please continue to watch us!"

He bowed, sharp and quick. Then he stayed there a moment, breathing heavily as he fought the onslaught behind his eyes. Before he could break, he moved back to Hinata's side. As soon as he was beside the ginger, the shorter teen stepped forth. He was freely crying, but held determination within the mix of sadness. Before he spoke, he set down a steaming meat bun atop the stone.

"Thank you for everything Sensei! We'll miss you!"

He fell to his knees and bowed his head, sobs wracking his whole body. The sight bringing more tears out of the team. As Hinata wept, Takeda walked forward and helped the teen to his feet. Asahi stepped forward and held the ginger as they got back to the team. Then, they all watched as Takeda gave his speech.

"We're still learning, and developing our skills. So I ask that you watch over these boys like you always have. We have lost a crucial member to our team, but we won't fail. We will continue to fly as you watch from above. Please take care of us like always, Kazunari-Sensei!"

The team finally burst. Loud cries resounded around the hillside, the wind sweeping it up to the sky. A twig snap caught their attention, and they turned to the sound. When they did, everyone instinctively parted so the new presence could get to the engraved stone.

The man took off his apron before draping it over the grave in a way that still allowed people to see the name on the stone. The man stood proud, a great big smile on his lips. The team watched the man, occasional glances to his neck being given as they waited.

The tall, dyed blonde raised a hand to rub along the bandages around his neck, his smile never leaving his face. Instead, wet streaks slowly joined the grin as he spoke without a word leaving his lips. Yet, the wind still took it to the Heavens for the recipient to receive.

" **Thank you for giving me a voice."**


End file.
